Flexile Sentry
The Flexile Sentry is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description Appears as two conjoined reptilian torsos, facing away from each other, and attached at the waist with one set of legs. Both sides each dual wield their own respective weaponry, of either spiked clubs or swords. Location Flexile Sentry is the boss in the brig of the ship that arrives in No-Man's Wharf. The ship is called into dock by ringing the bell at the top of the cliffside village. There are also non-boss variants located in the Shaded Woods and Frozen Eleum Loyce. Strategy Most of their attacks are basic combos of up to three or four hits. The attacks from the club-wielding torso are typically slower, but drain more stamina if blocked, while the opposite is true for the scimitar-wielding side. If playing on the safer side, simply equip a shield with decent defense against physical damage; dodge and attack in between the attacks of the clubs, whilst blocking when need be. The sword-wielder has an attack that pierces guards and grapples the player, dealing massive damage. This can be detected by looking for him to pull back and line up one of his swords for a forward stabbing attack. It's generally best to try and keep one's health near full to avoid the risk of being instantly killed by the ensuing damage. Another good tactic is to use the mast that is in the center of the room as a way to hinder the Flexile Sentry's movement. If a player positions himself to where the mast is between the boss and themselves, then the range of its attacks will be cut short, without coming close to the player. This makes it to where the player can attack the Flexile Sentry after each of his combos. Bear in mind that the player will still have to move around the mast to make this tactic work, as the Flexile Sentry will jump around the room quite often and miss the mast. The water level also raises gradually throughout the fight, making movement slightly more difficult. Summoning Lucatiel of Mirrah will make the fight significantly easier, if you use her to distract the boss. NG+ Changes It should be noted that in NG+ (New Game+) and all further NG+ levels, that the fight has two Suspicious Shadows included in the fight. They are small, fast striking minions with considerable damage, bleeding potential, and poison buildup. They should be fought away from the boss if possible, and dodging should be priotized over blocking as they can easily smash through your stamina and begin to combo into you, due to the speed of their attacks. They hang from the ceiling in the center of the room, and will drop down shortly after entering the encounter. It is recommended to make use of a phantom/player summon, such as Lucatiel, to pull aggro on the boss/adds, and ensure they are killed off first before proceeding with the boss. Boss Information Attacks '''Overhead Slam: '''The sentry leaps with both of his clubs and slams it on the ground. '''Club combo: '''Swings both clubs at the same time, twice in a row, then if player is still in range, will follow it up with a thrust of both clubs '''Sword Flurry: '''Slashes both of his blades many times in a flurry, and finishes with a leap double sword strike Defenses Drops * The Flexile Sentry in the Shaded Woods drops a Twinkling Titanite * Flexile Sentry drops 14,000 souls upon death. Notes *The water level in the boss fight area will rise every consecutive NG+ * By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the No-Man's Wharf bonfire, Unseen Path to Heide, Flexile Sentry can be respawned. Videos Trivia *The Makhai of Greek mythology is possibly an influence for the Flexile Sentry as it shares a similar anatomy. Gallery Flexile_Sentry.jpg|The Player faces the Flexile Sentry side view of sentry.jpg|Side view of the sentry Flexable Sentry SW.png|Flexable Sentry in the Shaded Woods Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies